Information processing devices have developed to include various shapes and functions with rapid data processing speed. In such information processing devices, processed information in the form of an electric signal requires a display device as an interface.
An LCD apparatus having a light weight and a compact size, as compared with a CRT type display device, has been developed to achieve full-color and high-resolution functions. An LCD apparatus is widely used for a monitor of a computer, a television receiver and another display device.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing a conventional LCD apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, a mold frame 10 receives first and second lamp units 16 and 18 having a plurality of lamps, respectively. The first and second units 16 and 18 disposed at opposite end portions of a mold frame 10 are covered by mean of first and second lamp reflectors 12 and 18 to reflect light emitted from the first and second lamp units 16 and 18.
The mold frame 10 receives a light guide plate 22 disposed between the first and second lamp units 16 and 18 and a reflecting plate 20 disposed under the light guide plate 22. The light guide plate 22 guided the light emitted from the first and second lamp units 16 and 18 and the reflecting plate 20 reflects the light leaked from the light guide plate 22.
An optical sheet 26 is disposed on the light guide plate 22 so as to control optical properties of the light emitted from the light guide plate 22 and a display unit 28 is disposed on the optical sheet 26 so as to display image in response to the light provided from the optical sheet 26.
The mold frame 10 is combined with a top chassis 30 disposed on the display unit 28 so as to fix the display unit 28 to the mold frame 10. The top chassis 30 has an opening so that an effective display area of the display unit 28 is exposed.
In the LCD apparatus 40 that displays image using light emitted from the first and second lamp units 16 and 18, quantity of the light required to display image increases based on a size of the effective display area of the display unit 28. That is, in order to provide light having uniform brightness from the first and second lamp units 16 and 18 to the display unit 28 regardless of the display area on which image is displayed, quantity of light proportional to increase of the size of the LCD apparatus 40 is required.
For this purpose, the LCD apparatus 40 that employs a plurality of lamps is widely used as shown in FIG. 1.
However, when the number of the lamps of the first and second lamp units 16 and 18 increases so as to obtain quantity of light appropriate to display image, heat emitted from the lamps increases.
The heat emitted from the lamps applies damage to the light guide plate 22, the optical sheet 26 and the display unit 28 disposed adjacent to the first and second lamp units 16 and 18, so that the display characteristics of the LCD apparatus 40 are deteriorated.